African Wild Dog
The African wild dog (Lycaon pictus) (Say it: lick-WAWN pick-SHUSS), also known as the cape hunting dog, African hunting dog, or African painted dog, is one of the world’s most social and distinctive canids. The short, wiry coat is coloured in blotches of yellow, grey, black and white and gave rise to the cape hunting dog’s scientific name of Lycaon pictus, meaning ‘painted wolf-like animal’ in Greek. The hair is short on the limbs and body and longer on the neck. Each cape hunting dog has a unique colouration pattern, and this is used by researchers to identify individuals. The body is thin and muscular, the tail is bushy with a white tip and the legs are long. Males are slightly larger than females. Unlike the other canid species there are only four, rather than five, toes on the front feet. The cape hunting dog has large, rounded ears, which probably help with heat loss as well as keeping track of pack members by picking up long distance vocal signals. Cape hunting dogs hunt in groups and can bring down wildebeest weighing up to 250 kg! On average, the female cape hunting dog gives birth to 10 pups, which is the largest average litter size of any dog. Cape hunting dogs form packs of 2 to 27 individuals, but only the dominant male and female breed. Roles * It played Sheriff Not-a-robot in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Roz in African Animals, Inc. * It played Grey Wolf in North American Age series and Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Dogs in Bambi (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Jaguars (along with Spotted Hyenas) in The Mallard's New Groove Gallery Africanwilddogfull.jpg African wild dog (Lycaon pictus pictus).jpg Dog, Cape Hunting (The Lion King II- Simba's Pride).jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) African_Wild_Dog (Blue Fang).jpg Eugene_the_Hunting_Dog.png JEL Wild Dog.png Go Diego Go Cape Dogs.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) Cape Hunting Dog Animal Jam.jpg 11_wild_dog_hunt.jpg African.Wild.Dog.(Kemono.Friends).full.2125911.jpg Skalk the African Wild Dog.jpg|Khumba (2013) See Also * Grey Wolf * Dhole * Coyote * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Henson Robinson Zoo Animals Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Canids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Open Range Zoo Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Naples Zoo Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Honolulu Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Binder Park Zoo Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:ABQ BioPark Zoo Animals Category:Oklahoma City Zoo Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Gladys Porter Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Tulsa Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals